


Happy Feet

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc
Summary: Because I love to make fun of Snow and because Emma and Regina are married af.





	Happy Feet

"You'll have to talk to your mother about wearing that grey sweater while pregnant."

Emma's brow furrowed. "Uhm...why?"

"She looks like that penguin from that movie Henry liked when he was a child. What was it called...Happy Feet."

"Well, that's ridiculous, she doesn't look like- oh, crap, you're right."

Regina smirked at her realization.

"Anyway, if you want to tell her that she looks like a penguin, be my guest, I'm not doing it," Emma said even though Regina's face told her that she'll have to at some point. "Do you think we can make her tap dance?"


End file.
